dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
C.A.P
Perfil thumb|250px|C.A.P *'Nombre real: '방민수''' (Bang Min Soo) *'''Nombre artístico: C.A.P *'Apodos: '''Kapotexd,Mr Bang, Charisma Rapper. *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, Actor y DJ *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 174cm *'Peso: '''64kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Mono *'Familia:' Padres y dos hermanas mayores. *Agencia: **T.O.P Media ''(Corea del Sur) **Universal Music (Japón) Dramas * Entertain us (MNET, 2014) * I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) cameo ''con Teen Top.'' *Go Taekwon Girl, Go (2009) -'' pre-debut short film.'' Programas de TV *'2010: '''Star Cam (con Teen Top) *'2010:' MNET Scandal (junto a L.Joe) *'2011:' Star King (ChunJi y Niel ). *'2011: MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). *'2012: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2012: Weekly Idol (2 veces) *'2012: '''MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013:' Weekly Idol. (2 veces) *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (junto a Niel & Chang Jo) *'''2013: Wide M Open Studio. *'2013:' MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2013: '''MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2014:' MBC Infinie Dream Concert. *'2014: KBS Global Request Show: A song for you 3 (ep.10 con Teen Top) *'''2014: ASC Arirang-After School Club (transmisión envivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14 *'2014: '''MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014:' Pops In Seul (22/09/14). *'2014:' Weekly Idol (transmición 08/10/2014). *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply KPOP * '''2014': MBC Weekly Idol (grabación el Martes 18 de Noviembre). * 2015: '''MBC Idol Star Athletics, Archery, Futsal Championship (19 de Febrero) * '''2015: '''Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). * '''2015: '''KBS2 Dream Team 2 (22 de Febrero). * '''2015: '''MBC Weekly Idol (Ep.188 - 04/03/15 con L.Joe, Niel yyRickyRicky). * '''2015: Weekly Idol (24/06/15) * 2015: KBS Global Request Show: A song for you 4 (ep.1) * 2015: KBS Yettie TV ( con ChunJi, L.Joe, Ricky y ChangJo) * 2015: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships * 2015: KBS Hello Counselor (Ep. 240 con ChunJi, Niel, Ricky y ChangJo. 31/08/15) * 2016: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships * 2017: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships Programas de Radio *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio 24/04/2012 - como DJ. Especial junto a Chunji. Discografía Single Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF (marca de zapatos). *'2012:' Be a Toy (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Sketchers (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes, junto con Teen Top). *'2013:' VOGUE GIRL (junto a Niel & Chang Jo). Videos Musicales *2014: Wheesung - Night and Day (junto a Yura de Girl's Day) Colaboraciones *ChoColat- "One More Day" (Parte del rap) *NS Yoon-Ji - "Wanna See You Again" (Parte del rap) * Niel- "아포가토 (Affogato)" (Parte del rap) Experiencia '''Composición:' * Álbum No.1 '''- Missing You. * Álbum Repackage 20's Love Two ÉXITO - No (아니야) * Winter Song '''Letra: * Álbum Repackage 20's Love Two ÉXITO - I'm Sorry - (Junto con L.Joe) * Red Point mini album: ** 사각지대 (Warnig Sing) ** Please, Don't Go (가지마) ** Day ** Liar ** 기다리죠 (Day after Day) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Teen Top **'Posicion:' Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Universidad Dong de Seúl, en especialización en danza. **Seongname Information Industry High School. * Idiomas: 'Coreano (Lengua Materna) y Japones. *'Habilidades: Es muy bueno dibujando y le gusta el diseño. También posee el gran talento de improvisar raps en segundos. *'Especialidad:' Escribir canciones, rapear, improvisar, dibujar. *'Aficiones:' Dibujar, elaboración y hacer ejercicio. *'Color favorito:' Colores oscuros. *'Modelo a seguir:' T.O.P de BIGBANG. *'Fanclub: '''CAPTains. * '''Mascotas:' 3 perros llamados Coco, Tory y Bang-ja. *Su audición para ingresar a Teen Top fue pública en Lotte World. *Se puso C.A.P porque le gusta mucho llevarlas. CAP significa gorra en inglés. *Durante el programa de radio ShimShim Tapa, ChangJo le pidió disculpas debido a que había tomado 5 de sus gorras y se las había llevado a su casa. L.Joe y Niel también confesaron que tenían 3 más con ellos *hablando de sus "futuros hijos" reveló en la televisión que criaría a sus hijos totalmente diferente si uno era un niño y una era una hija, lo que genero controversias por ser un método considerado machista y misógino: "Cuando tenga 30 años, quiero ser padre. Criaré a mis hijos de una manera genial. Le daré a mi hijo todo lo que quiera y lo cuidaré, para que pueda crecer bien. En cuanto a mi hija, el trabajo de una mujer es quedarse en casa. Si es necesario, la golpearé y la mantendré encerrada en casa ". *En una entrevista realizada por la revista "The Start" (Issue No. 18, Septiembre 2014) C.A.P aclaró que la composición realizada por él "Missing you" (Incluida en el álbum No.1) escrita por él, fue basada en una historia que él creó y no una experiencia conforme al amor como se había dicho. * Le gusta mucho el Jazz. * No sabe nadar. *Odia hacer Aegyo. * Es adicto a los vídeo juegos, tanto así que Niel y L.Joe dijeron que C.A.P debía dejar de invertir tanto dinero en sus juegos y tenía que dejar de "gastar" tiempo en ellos. *No le gustan mucho los mariscos, dado a que no le gusta el olor a pescado. *Él dice: "Cuido a Teen Top con corazón de madre." *Ocupo el puesto #6 en Weekly Idol como el 'Heodang Líder' (líder que actúa como tonto). *Es considerado uno de los líderes más joven, al debutar tenía solamente 17 años. *Es parte del grupo 92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Zico y Kyung de Block B y Seung Hyun y Min Hwan de FT Island, y Lizzy de After School. *En una entrevista de "allkpop" le preguntaron: "Si pudieras tener un super poder, ¿cuál tendrías?" C.A.P eligió "la mano dorada", para que todo lo que toque con la mano derecha se vuelva oro y con el ayudaría a la gente necesitada. *Es incapaz de dar discursos si no es medio rapeándo. * Dijo que en un futuro le gustaría incursionar en el mundo de los negocios y continuar con sus habilidades en el dibujo. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Archivo:C.A.P.jpg Archivo:C.A.P2.jpg Archivo:C.A.P3.jpg Archivo:C.A.P4.jpg Archivo:C.A.P5.jpg Archivo:C.A.P6.jpg Archivo:C.A.P7.jpg Archivo:C.A.P8.jpg Videografía C.A.P (캡) For M V| For Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KBailarín